Noelle: The Requiem of Synchroncitiy
by SunLove
Summary: Mephiles hated when she smiled because it bothered him. It confused him greatly when she smiled through pain. Yes, it comforted him so much, but it just didn't feel right for her to smile in such a situation. Then why did he always smile back? He had tried to answer this question multiple times but he couldn't. Her melodies were too distracting. Noelle...such a tranquil name.
1. Chapter 1

Another story that just had to get out of my head! Okay, so this story, I've been wanting to write for awhile, is basically the past of Mephiles before the who Iblis incident and whatnot. You can refer to _Love is a Beautiful Pain. _Anyway, it's kind of an AU story but not totally. The main OC obviously wasn't part of the Sonic '06 plot but it still does not stray too far from it.

I had inspiration from the song "Synchronicity" by Rin and Len, the vocaloid. I didn't use the story from there but you'll soon get why the three parts are so important in later chapters. I love the songs so much and I suggest you check it out! Remember, all rights of the song goes to them.

I hope you enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer: All Sonic related characters belong to Sega. All OCs belong to me. **

* * *

Chapter One: I'm Giving You My Life

In the dark corridors of the lab, the one of which he was created in, the dark hedgehog with a sinister aurora surrounding his frame stared blankly at the small empty room. Its dark lighting was completely depressing, having only a single twin bed and a nightstand built with two small compartments for clothes. The walls were gray and the hard cold floor his metal shoes stood upon was a dull tan color, dirtied from the many years this dreaded place was located on. Usually, when some of the best moments of one's life happened in a certain room, the air was supposed to be filled with exuberant joy and untamed cheer. Eyes were supposed to light up with elation beyond comprehension and butterflies were thought to flutter around multiplying by the second. Though the dull sickly green eyes, that continued to glare stoically at the bare mattress, only fueled the rage behind the locked cage within his body.

Mephiles scanned the room unsure of what to do at the moment. His expression stayed matching along with his breathing, stone-like. The small hedgehog wasn't purely sure if he was actually breathing. When his foot took a step through the entrance his functions seem to go haywire, going on hiatus for awhile, until he was sure what he wanted to do. His dark yet seemingly pale muzzle was a sure sign that he should be dead. It was in fact the color of a dead body, and sure enough Mephiles felt dead, more so, he wanted to be dead, but he wouldn't allow it, not yet. There was simply too much to do, too much to achieve. He needed to fulfill the many tasks he set for himself. He took the appearance of the mentally unstable hedgehog and looked as if he also had taken a few character traits, unfortunately.

Steadily, he continued his movements towards the untainted mattress and, for a moment, feared it. He stood a foot away wondering what would happen if he were to touch it, sit on it, mold into it. From over there he could smell the constant dreadful aroma of alcohol and fresh plastic. Right about now the hedgehog felt like throwing a tantrum, ripping the bed to shreds and throwing the nightstand through the heavy metal wall, but he didn't. It wasn't that she didn't approve of it, he didn't care about that, it was just he couldn't. If he did, she would only smile at him, and he didn't want her to smile at him, he wanted her to cry because she always smiled that smile.

That damn stupid smile.

…

_The girl who sat in front of the tube that held the project was genius, simply genius. Every word that she muttered, every thought that ran through the compartments of her ingenious intellect was wholly brilliant. At the age of nine, the dark tanned girl with dark hair and shiny hazelnut eyes, could surpass the majority of the others who stepped foot in this large laboratory. Though she never uttered a word to them, never spoke more than what she was supposed to less than two percent of the people here barely saw her as fit for that brain of hers. Being the misfit born from two different colored people was kind of the way it was. In this time period, those with mixed skin were hard to judge. They weren't "subhuman" as they called the dark skins, but at the same time they could never stand up to the same status as light skinned people. Simply, they were just there, breathing, but confusing to many. _

_She never got to see her parents. One day her eyes had caught site of them being dragged away with her mother's light blue eyes shining with salty water and a enormous smile on her face, while her tall father with strong almond shaped chocolate orbs silently told her to be strong was right next to her. At the time, the girl was six. She retained the scene folding before her, just sitting on the floor holding a stuffed dog she was given on her second birthday. She really didn't understand what was going on, but she knew enough to keep quiet. As she heard screams and shouts of extensive vocabulary, her mouth was sewed shut and her eyes never watered a bit. How could she show emotion towards anything she did not understand? Even to this very day, with a big brain like hers, she could not figure out the series of events that day. But that was something she could focus on later. _

_In front of the dark haired girl was the hedgehog that had yet to awaken. The project was supposed to be created for something, but she did not know what. She had heard that he was just a test, something to bring light to evolution of another species. The creature in front of her was rather weird to put it lightly. What kind of animal had such large eyes? The only animal she could think of that had such large eyes was a giant squid but this creature looked nothing like those ugly things. It took the form of a hedgehog, a really big one. Measuring it's thin limbs and muscle structures this thing was supposed to be able to function as a human would; walk, talk, feel, think, run and many other things. _

_Unfortunately, this project was a failure. _

_It wouldn't wake up. Each day the tiny girl would watch, hidden, as the head professor, a very plump man with gray hair and was status as the king of Soleanna, checked on it once every week, only to find it hadn't moved since day one. There were no signs of life from it. The monitor that measured its pulse was flat lined, a red streak unmoving and smooth. He would have an argument with one of the top scientist, furiously asking why the creature would move and leave, infuriated. Soon after, everyone stopped coming to check on the weird hedgehog and the room and its capsule was left, abandoned, kind of like her. It was truly abandoned though, that small, mixed child, would always go there to spend most of her day talking to it. _

_Having not spoke a single word since she last saw her parents took a rather large toll. She found herself spilling the contents of her mind to the gray streaked hedgehog, even if he wouldn't respond. She found comfort in it, as if he really did absorb the information, he was just too timid to speak out. _

_After a couple of days, which soon turned into months, and then years, the girl had grown into a simple thirteen year old. She hadn't aged much but her brain had certainly developed. Cautiously going through the notes of previous researchers , she had found out that the liquid the hedgehog she inhabited in was, the bio-liquid, was absorbed everything but the artificial lifeform. She tested the theory out by dropping in an apple she was going to have for breakfast and found the monitor to beep. Her hopes blasted through the roof and day by day she dropped in items a normal human being would be exposed to; books, food, jewelry, flowers, anything. If she were continue to do this, he was sure to wake up. It was almost guaranteed. All the hedgehog needed was a slight push. He needed to be fed and taught like a real child. That was all. But it was simply not a enough._

_This dearly confused the young girl and that confusion turned into determination. Her tanned hand laid upon the glass as her eyes gazed longingly at the creature she soon gained feelings for. How she longed for someone to talk to, a creature who would listen to her and understand her thoughts. Through the years she had dropped everything she cared for a read into the liquid, hoping that one day he-not it-would wake up and look at her and be her friend. Every day she sung for him, her sweet and quiet voice out loud to the hedgehog praying he would hear. If he was suffering she hoped her voice soothed him. If he felt lonely she wished for her voice to be his friend. A friend she had wished for, for what seemed like forever. _

_After awhile, she had lost most hope. She had not cared that she had been cooped up in this single, abandoned room for years, isolated. She just focused on him. For some reason, her heart was bound to him, wanting to see him. In her chest she always imagined his eyes as beautiful. Oh, how she prayed for those dark eyelids to reveal his shining orbs. But, she was starting to believe that would never happen._

_One day after going through notes one last time, she had caught something. Everything she wrote listed from educational abilities to physical traits everything from the logical aspect. Everything was mind related; there was no emotion, no soul, no heart. She widened her eyes, gasping. The clip board fell to the ground with a loud metallic clank. _

_The heart._

_She flipped through the papers. There was no record of a heart. This being had no beating heart. There was nothing pumping his blood, carrying oxygen, or feelings. The girl smiled at the hedgehog walking towards it. She took a ladder, climbing to the top of the capsule and opened the lid. The large white lab coat hung behind her on top of the murky brown shorts she wore on her skinny legs and her green buttoned shirt she had on was tight around the bust area. With a last glance she looked around and giggled sadly but soon smiled brightly at the liquid that the dark male floated in. _

_If he needed a heart, then so be it._

_She was going to give him her heart, soul and memories, pleased she could contribute to his life. If it meant he could be happy and living, then this sacrifice was nothing. _

_Sitting on the edge she closed her eyes and sung with the voice of an angel before death, "I surrender myself, fate abound." _

_The she fell in the bio-liquid._

_In it, she surprisingly felt fine. Soon after she could not feel her legs as bubbles hit her face from below. She was already diminishing. Her feeble hands held the naked hedgehog's cheeks, cupping them with gentleness. Her only wish, before she fully gave herself to him, was to see his eyes, just once. _

_The bubbles were rising up faster. Her entire body had lost feeling and she could not breathe, but she didn't need to. Both bodies floated like feathers, silently in the water. It was final, the innocent girl had felt her heart taken away from her body but somehow her arms and smile were still there, holding him close to her. She happily gave her life away to him after seeing how her wish could not come true. But with her last moments and a light and thankful heart, she opened her mouth wide with happiness and sung. _

_"I'm singing where I stand, may my prayers reach to you."_

_At that moment, his eyes slowly opened revealing emerald orbs that shined greater than any jewels. The young girl, before the bubbles had fully enveloped her body, saw them. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes in that second. Then, the girl was no longer there, her forgotten existence escaping the world and into his heart. _

_The monitor beside the glass tube began to beep with a small noise but then its volume increased. Soon the red flat line managed a few bumps until an increasingly large amount appeared. The nasally beeping sound boomed loudly for three days straight until a man, one of the scientists, passed by hearing it, soon spreading the news that the creature had indeed awakened. _

_It wasn't long until the room was filled with men studying the hedgehog whose eyes were open, eyelids lazy. His body floated there, slumped over, ignoring the happy and joyful faces that celebrated its life. He was so confused. He was tired. He was hurting. His heart hurt so much. It ached with loneliness. He was missing someone. A beautiful voice was ringing in his ears slightly soothing his chest. Slowly his right hand moved to his chest, unnoticeable. He blinked._

_Shooting through his mind, a series of pictures and sound ran before his eyes, making them go wide. This girl he had not seen before but recognized had stood there looking at him with care. She was seen singing to him with honest and pure hope. Then the last picture he saw was her jumping in and singing to him, smiling._

_"Noelle." _


	2. Chapter 2

**"Bold letters" is Mephiles  
****_"Bold and Italics" is Noelle_**

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to Sega. All OCs belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter Two: I'll Reach

**_Where are you right now?_**

**_It's so dark and cold here._**

**_Please… Please find me quickly._**

**_My voice … My voice will lead you._**

_This was what she was saying to him. Endlessly he would hear this in the echoes of his mind. He knew, he just knew, she was just calling out for him. Everywhere he saw the girl. When he was in training for endurance, intelligence, and mental stability he saw a strip of dark hair and a piece of tanned skin out of the corner of his eye. Of course, he looked only to see air. It happened all the time, anytime, any day. She haunted him, relentlessly recurring in random places and singing to him. At moments of loneliness, when he felt as if he were the only one in the world, the project, Mephiles, closed his eyes and listened in silence._

_Her voice would just come out of nowhere, calming his spirit and bringing a soothing smile to his peach lips. All the newborn hedgehog would have to do was open his heart and ears and listen to her bright melody. Every night, he fell asleep to her lullaby. Before he prepared himself for another day of test and painful inspections, before even putting on his gloves and shoes he closed his eyes. Even through the examinations he would just forget about the world and surrender himself to her._

**_At the end of the artificial paradise_**

**_Really deep, oh so deep at the bottom of the earth_**

**_I am fated to sing here as I close my eyes_**

**_All alone till I reach my rebirth_**

**_From the past that is trapped with now nowhere to go_**

**_I will braid all the voices that follow me around_**

**_At the edge of repeating times from long ago_**

**_I surrender myself, fate abound_**

_Her image plastered itself against his eyes, forever taunting him. The only person that he was interested in, the one who understood him even when he was in suspended animation, had given her heart to him. With that, her memories, soul and feelings had been transferred into him, forever. All those years of solitude she suffered but never really bothered to recognize it was stuck in him. The dull throbbing never ceased. He would walk through the hallways and cringe with each step and after a few years, he never got used to it. _

_One time, during experimentation for the level of power he was liable to hold, there had to be an unbelievable amount of needles poking him. Mephiles, with the structure of a full grown anthropomorphic hedgehog, but still a newborn, was frightened. When a three inch needle was headed towards his way he just sat there in the white washed room, unmoving, as he always did. Dull emerald orbs glared painfully at the wall as the liquid was injected into his arm. It hadn't hurt immensely, he had suffered worse, but soon he found the needles would not stop coming. One after one, some longer, some shorter, they kept shooting weird liquid in his body. After the twenty seventh one, he could no longer take the pinching pricks, which enveloped his body, silently. It hurt to breathe but that did not stop the young Mephiles from trying to escape._

_He leaped off the bed trying to run around the two men in lab coat, but he was captured with no struggle. Though he put up a huge fight, punching, kicking, and screaming to get away they did not release him. They kept inserting needles everywhere in his body; his back, toes, fingers, neck, chest, and even his bottom. Not after at least the fiftieth one, Mephiles had let go of his self-control. He let his ears droop and his body tremble with pain, horrible burning pain. His body must've been thrown into a fire or drenched in alcohol after being rubbed with sand paper. _

_To his complete and utter horror, there was only last one left before he was good for two days. His body writhed underneath the hands of the seven scientists that held him down. Tears drenched his face as his eyes narrowed at the ceiling, his teeth clenching, he gasped painfully. It hurt too much to breathe, to feel, to think. For the first time in his short life, Mephiles wished he would just die right there so the pain would no longer retain him in its ghastly claws. _

_To his right, the last needle was held by an old man with a dark grey mustache, in a latex glove. He lightly pressed the push squirting out clear liquid. The sharp needle had to be at least four inches long and Mephiles didn't know if he could take that. There, he gave his last efforts to escape but after a few seconds he gave up, the pain too much to bear. He began to cry harder than ever. It was going to hurt, so much. He was scared. No, terrified. He didn't want this. Not at all._

_"Please," he begged, voice broken and raspy._

_They ignored him and proceeded even against his protests. Mephiles saw the need an inch away from his chest and soon, without warning, they inserted it into the middle of his chest. He screamed out in pain, a sob tearing through his throat, scratching it. He screamed, pleading for mercy as the needle went deep into him, piercing his flesh and digging its way to his heart. _

_Just before the poor hedgehog blacked out, he saw an illusion. Above him was the girl with tanned skin, shoulder length ebony hair, and that beautiful voice of hers. She reached out holding his head and cradling it._

**_Not knowing anything (I will continue sing)_**

**_I've been singing for eternity_**

**_Singing about the sun (Singing about the rain)_**

**_And the oh so gentle requiem_**

**_At the end of the road (towards the paradise)_**

**_The warm hands were granted but with no luck_**

**_'Cause they couldn't reach all the way and down towards me_**

_"Sing forever," he begged, closing his eyes to release himself to her voice. _

**_At the bottom of the land which is dying in torture_**

**_I am singing where I stand, may my prayers reach to you_**

**_With all of the gentle voices I braid_**

**_The sleeping forgotten past_**

**_I am changing my pain to a smile through the strain_**

**_And I'm drowning down to the end in all of my tears_**

_The pain had subsided. Everything was alright again. The dark abyss he released himself into was calming as long as her song rang through its misty halls. _

_It was when he woke up, in his room, he swore he would find a way to bring her back. He needed to. He longed for her, to physically see and touch her. _

**When I close my eyes I can see you right there…**

**… but as soon as I reach my hand for you I can't reach you**

_Mephiles wanted someone to comfort him, to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. He would not stop until he found a way to do so._

**Wait for me…**

**I will definitely rescue you**

_During the day, when he was free to do whatever he wished he would sit in front of the one window in his room and bask in the daylight. When her melody filled the room he would sing along with a voice so husky but filled with only hope and faith he would show her, just for her. _

**At the end of the daring reckless paradise**

**I am seeking a voice that is lost beyond our sight**

**I am fated to wander in my own demise**

**I go further to follow your light**

_His smooth tone and deep meaning tune would reach the hearts of many if only he didn't sing so low. But of course, the one thing he treasured would only be for her, his lost friend that sat there, waiting for him to rescue her and take her far away where their melody would entwine. Their harmony would take them to a place of utopia where they would only live there. Mephiles would be at full peace, only if she was. He needed to find a way to save her, to be with here, to protect her._

**In the shadow of what had happened in the past**

**I will finally save you and take you far away**

**'Cause the voice that is echoing in me at last**

**Should be freed from the dark agony **

**But my wish doesn't reach (And it will never reach)**

**To the everlasting paradise**

**It is distorted with (Oh so distorted with)**

**All the voices that vanish away**

**I want to sense the warmth (All the warmth of your voice)**

**With my hands, and that is my only goal**

**All the wounds that I may receive, cannot frighten me**

_Day after day, when his tests were starting to decrease in number, Mephiles dedicated all his time on his project. He would read text book after text book on anything related to resurrection. The tube he was created in was still intact, and full of the bio-liquid. He would go around dropping anything he felt she would like, watching it dissolve. Nothing seemed to work. Never would anything happen except for vaporized bubbles, but he would never give up. No matter how discouraged he got, he stuck to his plan._

_She was there, everyday, comforting his needs and supporting him. Why should he ever give up on her? As of now, failure was not and will not ever be an option. _

**I will fight…**

**_I will sing…_**

_Very soon, he became desperate. It had become two complete years without her…Noelle. He was becoming insane. No longer could Mephiles hold in his heart break. At random moments he would have an anger attack, he called them, throwing a childish temper tantrum. Out of nowhere, he would start fuming, yelling and possibly throwing something. Many labeled him as unstable but fearing they would have to put away their greatest creation, the scientist resolved to stay clear from him when needed be. He was given many suggestions to release his anger but other than that, nothing more was done. _

_When everyone was asleep, he had snuck back to the room, working on his project. He took a clipboard filled with scribbles and scowled murderously at it. What was he supposed to do know? He had tried everything from dropping foods to even shoes. Out of complete desperation, he even tried sacrificing himself, returning the favor. He decided her life would rather have her live her life instead of trapped inside a dark unseen realm. But of course, it didn't work. He came out disappointed and irritated beyond belief. Drenched to the bone, he sat at the tip of the tube glaring angrily at the water that failed to dissipate him._

_Of course._

**I will go and take the life of the beast which is roaring**

**Let it write and get its sleep to the end of this planet**

**But if there is no way to reach where you stay though I have dissolved the light**

**I will stand up take the life of this dark paradise**

**I'm bringing it to an end**

_It was useless, he decided. The whole idea was a fable from the start. He was a genius, but he could never play the role of God. Resurrecting someone was illogical on all levels. But even if his mind told him he was foolish, his heart told him otherwise. _

_Mephiles walked over to the capsule and put a hand on it. He placed his forehead on it sliding down. His teeth grinded together as he tried to hold back the tears that stung his eyes. He desperately needed her. Even with a mind like his and devotion beyond any being on this planet, he knew he wasn't even close to bringing the girl back. Her heavenly voice would have to be unfortunately be stuck in his head instead of out here where his eyes and ears could be enveloped in it outside. _

_His body shook with rage, fear and sadness. How could he be so useless? The only thing he could do as of now was sing to her, like she did to him to keep him comfortable. He joined in with her melody, tears cascading down his hot cheeks._

**_At the end of the artificial paradise  
_****At the end of the daring reckless paradise**  
**_I am fated to sing here as I close my eyes_**

_His fist pounded against the glass shaking it. The endless river of tears dripped on the floor creating a puddle beneath him. Mephiles wailed for her to come back and into his arms, where he could be with her. _

**_All alone till I reach my rebirth_**

**I go further to follow your light**

_He shook his head, not wanting to accept the fact he had without a doubt failed. The only test he failed in his life. Mephiles trembled, body exhausted, emotionally. He could hear her calling out for him, wondering where he was. Why wasn't he there with her?_

**_Where are you?_**

**_I can't see you anymore_**

**I'm here**

**I'm right here**

_"Please, sing," he cried, failing to realize the bubbles that began to multiply in the tank._

**_I am standing here to pray for your protecting_**

**_I just want to see the smiles in new and bright world containing harmony_**

**I am standing here to fight to see a new end**

**You were crying all alone for the world's harmony**

_The countless numbers of bubbles then began to pull towards each other, as if attracted to one another. They huddled in one spot vibrating crazily in their place._

**_There's a song of hope and light that I send to the day that's ahead_**

**_I am giving you my life._**

**There's a song of pain and shades and it buries the past**

**I have stolen many lives.**

_Mephiles' ear shot up from its folded position when he heard slight popping. He opened his clenched eyes and panted. Cautiously, he raised his head to see the source of the popping noise, heart beating at the possibility of what was happening. In front of him, his pupils shrank at the sight. Nothing could compare to the blasts of emotions that pounded their filling multitudes inside his stomach, chest and head. He put his hands on the glass and pressed his nose against it._

**_I am letting my voice start to flow with the wind and into the bright sky right until I will die_**

**I am letting my voice start to flow with the rain and into the deep earth right until I will die**

_When the bubbles evaporated, decreasing, the sight he had been craving for began to show itself. Soon the bubbles fully disappeared to display a girl, a tanned skinned, dark haired girl, with the same clothes she had on before her sleep._

_ Mephiles' could only stare in shock as she floated there. He gasped when she slowly opened her eyes looking at him. The tears that hurt him soon escaped happily. He smiled, chocking on air when he laughed. After so many struggles, she was here, right in front of him. But when she opened her mouth, and began to sing, he could not keep himself from averting his gaze and singing along._

**_All the voices meets the light and then leads to the shadows_**

**_It is part of history, it's repeating again in a circle of fate_**

**The thumping beating sounds of the world will then echo (the thumping)**

**To declare the coming end. There is no more defending 'cause**

**All lives will then end and grow back again. A circle we call rebirth**

_The love from their gaze was too much for the glass. Their unbreakable and titanium bond could never have something as small as glass get between them. Without a moment's notice, the tube began to crack greatly. Mephiles stood back, questioningly. What was happening?_

_He had no time to wonder as the glass completely broke. The bio-liquid spilled out like a crashing wave, wetting the entire place. The girl inside fell forward, reaching her arms out for someone to catch her. Mephiles ran forward and outstretched his arms towards the falling child. _

_"Noelle!" he shouted._

_For a moment, the girl furrowed her brows questioningly. She hadn't been called by her name in so long, she almost forgot it. This creature in front of her was also unmistakably, familiar. She had seen him before, definitely. His voice was familiar. When she thought about, for a long time, she could hear his voice. His melodies called out to her, asking her to wait for him. Yes, she knew him! It was her friend. Her dear, beloved, friend. One look at his eyes, and she knew he had also waited for her. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and a wide childlike grin etched her melodious features. _

_"Mephiles!" she cried out cheerfully._

**_I will see you again in the light and the shadows and reach the skies, to paradise_**

_Finally, she fell into his arms. To her surprise, even though he would only grow to 4'4, she was only an inch taller. Noelle easily molded into his arms, crying along with him. She wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her head into his white patch of chest fur. His earthy scent sent pulses of safety and warmth through her body. Her little body and reddened cheeks brought such happiness to Mephiles. He planted his head in her hair, curling his legs around her. Around them, the bio-liquid began to scorch the equipment but they just stayed there enveloping themselves in this unbelievable amount of bliss. _

_They had finally found their other half._

_"I thought you had lost your way," she wailed into his chest._

_Mephiles dug his fingers into her back, holding her closer. "How dare you doubt me," he whispered straining into her curly locks, kissing her head. _

**I'll reach…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to Sega. All OCs belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Seeing is Deceiving

For the time being, Mephiles stood outside of the building with a stoic glare. The endless rain fell to the ground creating pattering sounds, filling the empty void in his ears. Although he couldn't differentiate between the water the fell from the heavens and the one's that fell from his swirling irises, in the end they all came the same; the water drowning both the ground and his body into an eternal realm of darkness. The dark hedgehog silently wondered if the clear water could fill him-fill his empty heart-so there was no room for the emptiness that took its place. He wondered if the raven black heart he decided to call a heart would reject the blank water seeing as it was an inane way of distracting him from the pain the loneliness weighed on his vital organ. Mephiles was almost sure the black substance would evaporate the liquid as soon as it's fluid self drooled upon it rolling off like sand beads on stone.

Just like love did.

…

_Through the eyes of the hedgehog, the world was dull and boring. The trees that stood tall, stomping on the dirt covered earth did nothing to brighten the scenery of his life. Each passing day, Mephiles would discover the yellow gum drop centers that were surrounded by different colored petals outside only to stare at it, disregarding it. Even as the refreshing, breeze wove its way through his quills, massaging his prickling scalp, the hedgehog did not care. Nature wasn't spectacular and he, in no way, felt entertained by it. The only way to have fun was to create something from the ashes that tingled the brain, something that caused the beating heart inside every chest to accelerate. The adrenaline rush of confusing and manipulating the minds of others was no doubt amusing, seeing them disoriented. _

_He had always wondered if his idea of fun was right or wrong. The dark hedgehog had always expressed how he didn't think the thought of other's self-destruction was supposed to be funny. Multiple times, he explained himself to Noelle, telling her how the tiny men in his brain had forgotten to wrench the broken screws attaching his fun board into his brain. The whole compartment was abandoned, needing a repair as soon as possible. He had requested for one, many times, pleading that the men climb inside of his head, with their tiny screwdrivers, and refurbish the partition. Of course, explaining this to the many scientist caused confusion, to which he enjoyed. In conclusion, they did nothing about it, leaving it as the project was just disoriented, had probably hit his head. Feeling amused, he overlooked their idiotic assumptions and continued to wait for the little men to fix his brain, the only thing that was useful in his little body._

_Mephiles had taken refuge in Noelle's voice, lying his head on her chest, which seemed to be the only part of her body growing, listening to her soft melodies. Outside, the world was dull and boring, but the croons she spoke made the scenery brighter, taking the job of the lifeless trees all by itself. Sometimes, his voice would also replace the flowers that blunted his interests and they would paint the picture of a new entertaining world with their own made-up words. If he could choose to, he would take her with him to another realm where only their harmony would resonate on the peaceful walls for eternity. This comatose world was simply too undemanding for his taste. He needed to escape, or he might just liquefy. The only way to do that was to surrender to her, completely. His body would have to lie in a coma from her feather-like tunes. It was the only way to truly escape this hell._

_The dashed hazelnut skin was brushed gently against the green strings that reared out of the black dirt. Her delicate, skinny, legs lied on top of the other, shorts lying limp on them, while her lab coat hung on her body. The jet brown hair she owned fell across her head in curly locks, damp from the shower she had just taken along with her friend. The hedgehog's fur was mildly wet, seeing as the sun's rays shined upon his shiny pelt. The faint scent of bath soap lingered in the air and around their nostrils from their previous bath. _

_Noelle sat beside her dear friend while he sat with crossed legs. A red, hard-covered, book was opened between them revealing its contents to them. The words that painted themselves across the pages were filled with fantasies only a creative mind could hold. Much nonsense about love, hate, drama, and adventure crammed its space creating the foundation of laughter and passion between the two. _

_"I want to fly," she said suddenly. She opened up her arms letting the breeze flow into her body, kneading each open pore. _

_"What would be the use? Soon, you'll get bored of it, wishing you had wanted something else at the time. Everything in this plane will become uninteresting as time goes on, only proving how plain this world is."_

_"I want to feel the clouds caress my body like a giant ball of cotton. The wind will be my blanket and the sun will be my guide. Nothing will lackluster if you're there. I know if I'm ever bored, your mind would be the crease of my entertainment."_

_Mephiles couldn't help but agree. He did make things interesting. He was like a never ending gum machine. One would put a quarter in the slot to watch the sugary candy roll down its spiraling steps only to never reach its destination. It wasn't about eating the chewy gum, it was about was about entrancing your eyes to follow the path the blue sphere would go. Just that alone could keep someone entertained forever by employing their brain to try to solve what made it do that. _

_Noelle looked up at the hedgehog who stood tall, glaring blankly at his surroundings. She felt as if he were bored relentlessly, never taking an interest in anything except for her. Even his calm breathes sounded tired of the same air they sucked in every time, seeming to want a new element to breathe in to shake things up._

_"Mephiles?" she said taking the book in her subtle hands._

_His verdant orbs peered down to her in question, sparkling, and alive. _

_"Will you promise me that you'll never tire of me? I would absolutely dread it if you ever grew tiresome of me."_

_A grunt came from his throat as he looked back out at the light landscape. "Have I ever grown tired of the book within your hold, Noelle?"_

_She shook her head._

_"Incorrect. I have grown tired of it. After the first twenty chapters, it began to bore me to the point of complete tears, but because it was in your hands, and the words printed on there came from your mouth, I found myself intrigued with every detail. The eleven times we've read it, I feel as if each time is the first, and there is always something new to gain from it all because it was in your hold."_

_Noelle nodded. "I'm glad."_

_(0…)_

_"I feel empty right here," he forcefully placed her hand on his chest. She blinked letting his hand press firmly against the white patch of soft hair. Her fingers curled themselves in there, stroking each strand and drawing circles in them. _

_His ears pulled back, fur standing up. The growls coming from his throat vibrated his very being as fangs erupted from his mouth. "I'm empty," he seethed, "I'm blind of my heart." Mephiles shook with rage. He couldn't see the redness of his heart. When he had opened his chest, picking away the useless necessities, he had only found a black hole where his love was supposed to be. The bloody ruby that was believed to be there had somehow escaped and the hedgehog had ran around, looking for it. Its tiny legs scurried away, faster and faster so that he would never catch up to it. It wasn't there anymore. It was a fugitive, escaped from eh holding cells made from his ribs. _

_"It's not there. It ran away," he growled. _

_Noelle smiled kneeling before him. She brought his hand to her busty chest, laying it delicately on the top of her left breast. He could feel her warm organ radiate its heat to his hand as the empty void began to fill with soothing light. _

_"As long as my heart beats for you, your heart will never run, but stay right here with me."_

_His heart was with her. Kept safe and hidden from destruction. It would forever lie in her chest, where her own love blanketed it keep it warm from the cold. Mephiles nodded and brought his head to her chest, wanting to feel their hearts create a lullaby together. _

…

Slowly, the metallic footwear slipped off of his feet along with is gloves leaving him bare and naked. Before Mephiles stepped in the room, his hand dragged along the side of the entrance. This was where he was created. Where love and songs fashioned the life that was him. Without his only material of clothing, he felt safe and free to enter the room without heavy weight.

Footstep by footstep, he led himself to the middle of the area sitting himself down by the broken container that once held him. He curled himself up, legs against his chest, as vulnerable as he'll ever be. Mephiles tried recuperating the feel of her skin against his pelt and her voice relaxing his ear drums, but it wasn't the same. So instead, he sat there in complete silence.

Darkness surrounding his black stained heart that somehow pulsated. 


End file.
